The Pensieve
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: James Lily Sirius and Remus are making the last day of Hogwarts count! They use a Pensieve to remember the best  And Worst  Memories from Hogwarts. James does something he wanted to do all along. A One Shot! Rated T For Some Slash!


"I can't believe it's our last day here," Lily sighed wiping the tears away from her face.

"We don't come back next year. WHY DON'T WE COME BACK NEXT YEAR?" Remus Screamed.

"Ahh Moony we can't for we have a world to save and an evil dark wizard to find and kill," Sirius said.

"We need to do something fun," James said.

"We could sneak off to Hogsmeade and do something," Sirius suggested.

"NO!" Lily James and Remus screamed.

"That defeats the purpose of our last day at HOGWARTS We can go to Hogsmeade AFTER We Graduate," Lily said.

Most of the seventh years had left after the last NEWT but four Gryffindors wanted to stay for the last two weeks and enjoy the remainder of their time at school.

"We grew up here," James sighed.

"Remember when we met," Sirius asked James.

"Of course, that git," He pointed to Sirius, "Ran into to me."

"Well how else would you meet? Letter?" They all laughed

They decided to use a pensive to look at all their memories together.

_*Flashback*_

_James gripped tightly to his cart and ran through to the platform._

"_Wow," He gasped taking in the sights of the magical platform._

_Suddenly someone ran through the brick wall crashing into James knocking them both to the ground._

"_Watch it," James said threateningly._

"_I'm so sorry," Said the boy jumping up and reaching a hand down to help him up._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Sirius by the way."_

"_No I thought you were joking," James said annoyed reaching for his hand._

_Sirius pulled his hand away, "My NAME Is Sirius." He put his hand back and helped James back to his feet._

"_Oh," James laughed. "I'm James."_

_They walked onto the train together and sat down in a compartment with a red headed girl._

"_Dibs," Whispered James._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow You called dibs on me that early?" Lily asked laughing.

"Yep," James looked awkwardly down. Lily still hadn't said yes to him.

"LET'S LOOK AT THE FIRST TIME PRONGS ASKED OUT LILY!" Sirius suggested

"No," James said.

"Yes," Remus said "That was the funniest- I mean the saddest thing I've ever seen," He said catching James eye.

"I agree we HAVE TO WATCH THAT AGAIN!" Lily said.

"I don't wanna come," James said.

"You're coming." Sirius said simply.

_*Flashback*_

_Lily was sitting with Severus noses over a text book. _

"_That was the most interesting class ever," Lily smiled._

"_I still think Defense against the dark arts was best," Severus replied._

"_Well it is only the first week of school we'll find out which class is best," Lily said in an extremely bubbly voice._

"_This school is so much better than home," Lily nodded sadly thinking of Severus' home._

_All of a sudden a group of four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, approached the two._

"_Well hello you two," James said staring at Lily._

"_Come to make fun of my friend," Lily paused than added "Again."_

"_Well of course not," James smiled._

"_I have," Sirius smirked._

_Lily sighed, "If that's all will you leave us now?"_

"_No that's not all."_

"_What is it Potter," Lily asked impatiently. _

"_Well I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"_

"_I suggest you leave before I hex you," Lily threatened._

"_We've only been in school a week you don't know how to hex someone yet," Sirius retorted._

"_So is it a yes?" James asked hopefully._

"_No," Lily screamed shrilly. _

_James face fell than a very puzzled look came across him._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because you are a git who made fun of my best friend."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Sirius, Remus and Lily laughed. James looked down sadly and held back some tears.

"Prongs mate it's okay Lily hasn't even called you Potter this year she learned your first name. You two are even friends now," Sirius said loudly just to annoy James.

"I ought to hurt you but I really don't want anyone to end up in the hospital wing the last day at Hogwarts," James said in a low whisper.

The boys glared at each other and started laughing.

"I don't understand you two," Lily said.

"Lily I don't either don't worry," Remus said.

"Remember the first time we became Animagus?"

"How could I forget."

"Lily you can't come in this one."

"And why not? I want to see! It's not fair," She complained.

"Fine but you'll see something you might not want to."

"Whatever I'm coming," She said.

_*Flashback*_

_The transformation started Sirius had suddenly become a huge black dog._

_James applauded and tried to transform himself. He became a stag._

_Peter was gone on Christmas vacation so he was not there to attempt the transformation._

_They turned back human. _

_Remus started to cry, "Guys I can't believe you did this. Wow I can't believe it. You are the best." _

_He went and gave Sirius a big kiss._

"_WHAT?" James Screamed!_

_They pulled away quickly._

"_James, Did we mention we are together now?" Remus said quickly._

"_Umm- no and never do that again in front of me it's just weird," James said._

"_Oh my god I told you, I TOLD YOU HE'D FREAK OUT!" Sirius screamed._

"_I WOULDN'T HAVE FREAKED OUT IF YOU TOLD ME!"_

"_Yes you would have," Sirius said simply._

"_Well duh my best friends have been keeping their relationship a secret from me," James was shifting awkwardly._

"_I'm sorry but I just didn't want you to know in case you were against it." _

_James laughed "I can be a git but I'd never be that big of a git."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"WOAH," Lily looked a Sirius and Remus. "You two are like together?"

They nodded and smiled at each other.

"Congratulations," Lily squealed.

They looked at each other smiling!

"YAY! LILY APPROVES!" Sirius Screamed.

Remus and James laughed so hard they fell down.

"Lily, I haven't done something I wanted to do at Hogwarts yet," James said after they had stopped laughing.

"What's that?" She asked.

He leaned in and kissed her waiting for her to pull away but instead she pushed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around him.

Sirius and Remus looked at the two in complete and utter shock.

James and Lily finally pulled away.

"Lily I want to make this last day at Hogwarts something to remember will you go out with me," James asked and for the first time in his life he thought she might say yes.

"James, you haven't asked me once this year and I actually wanted you too," Lily said.

"So it's a yes? No threatening to hex me?"

"I just willingly kissed you of course it's a yes," Lily said sweetly.

"HEY LET'S GO AND REMEMBER THE TIME LILY FINALLY SAID YES!" Suggested Sirius.

They all laughed but agreed and watched that memory in the pensive.

"That was weird," Lily and James said in unison.

"But I liked it," Whispered Lily.

**A/N : Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed this one shot about James and Lily with a Little Remus and Sirius! Sorry little Peter isn't in this but I just don't like Peter.**

**So this is the time Lily finally said yes huh? Sorry if It isn't very good but James made the last day of Hogwarts count.**


End file.
